Le rugissement de nos âmes
by Mymyx1808
Summary: UA/ Émily faisait partie d'une meute dans une région du nord, mais son village fut attaqué par un groupe de vampires nomade, qui ont décimé toute sa famille. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, seule à seulement 8 ans, ayant le dernier gène du loup en elle. Que va-t-il se passer pour elle par la suite ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : une nouvelle fiction mais cette fois avec un couple qu'on ne voit pas souvent ^^. C'est une fiction qui a germé dans ma petite tête depuis un moment mais je me suis fait violence pour finir la première avant de commencer celle-ci ^^. Je l'aime beaucoup et j'en ai même rêvé la nuit Lol donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**  
**Ensuite les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr mais à l'auteur original seule l'univers alternatif m'appartient ^^.**

**Bonne lecture et je ne force toujours personnes à me donner des reviews car je fais tout cela pour le plaisir, vos remarques et vos critiques sont acceptés à bras ouverts vue que je veux m'améliorer mais ne descendez pas le travail et faites vos critiques de façon constructive j'accepte tout ^^.**  
**Gros bisous ! 3**

* * *

**.**

Chapitre 1 : Rejet de la meute.

.

Une louve de très grandes tailles était en chasse, seule comme toujours ayant grandi dans la forêt et appris tout ce qu'elle sait par ses propres moyens. Elle avait vécu pendant une petite période de sa vie avec une vraie meute de loups dans les premiers temps de sa vie sauvage, apprenant le comportement de groupe et comment s'en sortir dans la forêt, seule. Naturellement un loup vit parmi les siens, mais Émily était trop différente. Quand les autres arrêtaient enfin de grandir devenant adulte, elle ne faisait que grandir et devenir énorme, aussi grande qu'un cheval. La meute, ayant peur de cette anormalité chez leur sœur, décidait donc de la rejeter, ne voulant plus d'un danger potentiel menaçant la vie de la meute.

Donc depuis, Émily vivait seule bien malgré, n'étant pas son choix, mais s'en accommode depuis quelques années. Elle avait sa propre tanière, qu'elle bougeait chaque année, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Elle explorait la forêt, aimant découvrir le moindre endroit inconnu encore pour elle s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aimait venir aux alentours des villes en pleine nuit, voir toutes ses lumières jouer devant ses yeux lui rappelant des choses floues en elle mais qui la réconfortait. Elle n'a plus jamais repris forme humaine, restant une louve depuis qu'elle avait quitté son village.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du déménagement de sa tanière, voulant aller plus dans le sud cette fois, aller dans les coins chauds, pour suivre ses proies qui fuyaient l'hiver rude du nord. Elle courait, jouait à faire peur la moindre bête qu'elle croisait, s'amusant tout simplement. Arrivant dans une région pluvieuse, elle décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit, se sentant épuiser par le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Elle se dit que si le coin était assez abondant en nourriture, elle établirait domicile ici pour quelques mois. Elle trouva une grotte, non loin d'un point d'eau l'endroit parfait pour y passer la nuit. Ainsi elle fit son terrier pour ensuite partir en chasse, n'ayant pas mangé de tout son voyage qui avait duré deux jours. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé aussi vite ce qu'elle voulait, et partie chasser le cœur léger. Explorant la forêt, elle découvrit des odeurs bien familières. Les odeurs des lumières ! Elle vint s'approcher discrètement afin de découvrir l'origine de ces odeurs.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix si on peut dire. Il s'agissait d'une créature sans poils qui semblait être d'un jeune âge, ne semblant pas remarquer sa présence dans la lisière de la forêt. Était curieuse de nature, Émily voulu se rapprocher encore de la petite fille devant elle, ne lui voulant pas de mal. Sortant de la forêt, sa présence interpella la fillette, qui se tourna vers elle sans bouger. Emily s'immobilisa, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et qu'elle la fuit. La petite insouciante, vint vers elle sans peur, voulant toucher son pelage. D'un commun accord, les deux filles s'approchaient l'une de l'autre, et Émily la laissa passer sa main sur sa tête en émettant une sorte de ronronnement. La fillette rit doucement, heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle amie.

Mais soudain tout bascula. La petite fille fut éloignée loin d'elle, et deux énormes loups pris sa place face à Émily. Voyant la petite pleurer, la louve voulut retourner vers elle pour la consoler, mais les autres loups se fourvoyant sur ses intentions s'attaquèrent à elle. Un loup gris vint la pousser vers la forêt, signifiant que sa présence n'était pas voulue et qu'elle devait partir. Le loup noir par contre grondait fortement dans sa direction signifiant qu'elle était sur son territoire et qu'elle devait tout de suite partir. Or Émily voyant pour la première fois des loups aussi grands qu'elle, ne fit pas attention aux avertissements des loups et s'approcha voulant s'amuser avec eux et revenir près de la petite fille.

Le loup noir vit dans ce geste une attaque et un défi envers lui, se jeta sur elle toutes griffes dehors dans le but de la punir de son affront. On ne défiait pas un Alpha sans conséquence. La louve plus que surprise, se recula mais pas assez vite pour éviter d'être blessé. Elle reçut une griffure des plus douloureuses près de l'oeil. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment. Elle gémit de douleur, ne pouvant plus ouvrir son œil droit. Elle partit à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas rester vers ses loups si dangereux. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait, elle ne comprenait pas la violence avec laquelle les loups l'avaient traité, ils étaient cruels. Emily, ne voulant pas croiser de nouveau leur route, retourna à sa tanière sans un regard en arrière.  
Elle était perdue, sans aucun repère, avec un œil en moins. La douleur la troublait, et lui faisait perdre pied, le sang venait lui brouiller la vue, et elle espérait juste ne pas avoir perdu son œil. Arrivant devant son terrier, elle alla directement se coucher, la faim au ventre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour chasser ses prochains jours. Elle s'endormit, encore agité par les derniers événements qu'elle avait traversé.

Dans le village, les loups reprirent leurs formes humaines pour aller à la rencontre de la petite fille.

« Ça va ma chérie . Il ne t'a pas fait de mal . Demanda Paul d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Vous êtes méchant ! Elle était gentille et toute douce et vous lui avez fait mal ! Les accusa la petite fille en larmes.

\- Elle ? S'étonna Sam, l'alpha de la meute.

\- Oui, elle voulait jouer avec moi et vous lui avez fait peur ! S'énerva enfin la gamine laissant sa tristesse de côté.

\- On est désolé ma belle mais ne t'aventure pas près de la forêt, tu le sais et ta mère ne sera pas contente d'apprendre que tu lui as désobéi. Lui explique Sam, voulant couper court à la conversation. »

Ayant ramené la petite chez elle, Sam décida de réunir tout le monde dans le but de prendre une décision suite aux derniers événements. La meute se retrouva près de la falaise, et redevint toutes humaine.

« Une louve ? S'exclama Jared après vue les souvenirs par télépathie en état de loups.

\- Elle est très belle, toute blanche. Dit Seth avec le sourire.

\- On ne l'a pas bien vue, elle fuyait notre regard. Expliqua Sam. Mais elle ne répondait pas aux appeler mentale que je lançais, elle ne me comprenait pas.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air agressive. Intervient Jacob d'un ton accusateur.

\- Nous n'avons pas réfléchi, elle était proche de la fillette, donc on est toute de suite intervenu ! Se défendit Paul.

\- Oui, mais vous pouviez éviter de la blesser. Rajoute-t-il en fixant Sam droit dans les yeux.

\- Protestes-tu sur ma façon d'agir ? Gronda Sam affirmant son titre d'alpha.

\- Non Sam, on dit juste que tu as été dure avec elle, tu l'as quand même défiguré. Hésita Embry. Elle peut perdre son œil, et si elle se soigne par une infection.

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve de toute manière et savoir pour quelle raison elle est ici. Il y a un danger potentiel à ne pas oublier, elle peut avoir mené des vampires à nous ou amener toute sa meute sur notre territoire. Déclara enfin Sam. Nous allons donc rentrer voir les anciens pour connaître leurs points de vue avant d'agir en conséquence.

\- Oui. Dirent-ils tous. »

Elle fit la moue et prit la main de Paul avant de se mettre en route pour rentrer chez elle. Sam regarda de nouveau vers la forêt, où la louve avait disparu. Il fallait qu'il aille voir les anciens, car cette louve n'était pas connue de notre village, et il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec elle par la pensée. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait d'autres meute dans le monde ?  
De toute manière il devait la retrouver, car elle pouvait être dangereuse pour le village et ses proches, elle avait peut-être ramené d'autres loups comme elle, voulant prendre territoire ici. Ou encore elle pouvait avoir attiré des vampires avec elle, mettant en danger tous les humains de la région.

Ayant ramené la petite chez elle, Sam décida de réunir tout le monde dans le but de prendre une décision suite aux derniers événements. La meute se retrouva près de la falaise, et redevinrent tous humains.

Les loups reprirent leurs formes de loups, retournant vers le village. Mais Sam avait l'esprit occupé par la louve, les reproches de Jacob tournant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il culpabilisait un peu pour elle, n'ayant pas voulu la blesser, mais son instinct de dominant alpha avait pris le dessus, croyant qu'elle le défiait dans son autorité et sur son territoire. Il décida de tout remettre à demain et de planifier les recherches futures avec les anciens. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette louve.

Emily souffrait énormément, elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa tanière pour chasser ayant peur de se faire plus blesser qu'elle ne l'est déjà par sa proie qui voudrait se défendre d'elle. Elle resta couchée toute la journée, se léchant la patte et se frottant l'oeil. Le sang avait arrêté de couler mais elle souffrait encore beaucoup. La plaie suppurait, signe d'infection. Mais étant une louve, Émily ne savait pas vraiment prendre soin des blessures qu'elle pouvait avoir. Normalement sa condition de louve lui faisait très vite cicatriser, mais là, la plaie semblait spéciale, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne disparaissait pas comme les autres.  
Elle avait très froid, comme un semblant de fièvre troubler son calme, augmentant sa souffrance et son mal-être. Elle avait passé une nuit agité par des cauchemars, se réveillant toutes les heures pour au final être épuisé car elle n'avait pas assez dormi.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits autour de sa tanière. Elle reconnut l'odeur des deux loups de la veille, et celle de plusieurs autres avec eux. Elle avait pris des précautions avant de retourner chez elle la nuit dernière. Sachant très bien qu'ils allaient partir à sa recherche, elle avait parcouru la forêt de long en large, imprégnant son odeur partout dans l'environnement, pour ensuite se jeter dans l'eau, se roulant dans les feuilles mortes pour camoufler son odeur pour ainsi rentrer en toute sécurité vers sa tanière. Donc elle était sûre qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas pour le moment. Mais quand son odeur s'estompera dans la forêt ils pourront enfin la cibler et la retrouver. Elle devait se préparer à déménager loin d'ici, mais y parviendra-t-elle avec sa blessure et sa faim ? Elle se sentait faible, n'ayant pas mangé depuis trois jours maintenant. Et les loups autour d'elle la confortaient au faite de ne pas sortir. Elle attendrait la nuit pour sortir de sa tanière et de trouver quelque chose de simple qu'elle pourrait chasser.

Elle les sentait juste à l'entrer de sa cachette, elle fit tout pour être discrète, à la limite de l'apnée pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Elle devenait nerveuse, et son manque de nourriture ne lui permettait pas d'être au meilleur de sa forme en cas de problème avec tous ses loups. Elle resta cachée, sans bouger pendant des heures. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans son antre. Elle commença à paniquer, ne sachant pas quoi et étant blessé elle ne pouvait qu'avoir peur. Elle flaira l'air pour identifier son adversaire quand elle sent dans l'odeur quelque chose de familier. Laissant approcher l'arrivant elle découvrit une autre louve comme elle, belle et grise. Elle la fixa dans les yeux et Émily décida de baisser la tête vers le sol la suppliant de ne pas signaler sa position aux autres. La louve en face d'elle pencha la tête sur le côté sentait elle aussi quelque chose de familier dans l'odeur qu'elle avait flairée. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et vint lui lécher l'oeil blesser comme voulant la consoler dans sa douleur.  
Emily, toucher par ce geste, pencha le visage vers elle pour prolonger le contacte avec son semblable, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été proche d'un autre loups. Elle regarda de nouveau la louve dans les yeux lui demandant d'être discrète, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par les autres, elle avait confiance en cette louve seulement grâce à son odeur, mais les autres avaient été cruels et elle ne voulait pas les voir au risque de se faire encore blesser.

La louve se releva et après un dernier regard fit demi-tour partant vers la sortie décidant de la laisser, elle n'avait pas signalé sa position aux autres. Elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Elle avait remarqué ses conditions de vie et le fait qu'elle semblait très faible, apparemment elle n'avait pas pu se nourrir à cause de sa blessure. Elle entendit les loups partir, et elle sut que la louve les avait éloignés dans le but qu'elle soit tranquille. Mais Émily ne pouvait pas sortir, après tout ce stress, la fièvre était de nouveau montée et elle se sentait trop faible pour sortir dehors. Elle s'endormit donc pour une nouvelle nuit de cauchemar.

Leah avait été discrète tout du long de la recherche, elle s'ennuyait et ne voulait absolument pas aider son ex, elle lui en voulait encore de leur rupture, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre vue qu'ils ne se sont pas imprégné. Mais elle était de nature rancunière, même si elle comprenait elle aimait lui en faire baver. Or en arrivant dans la forêt elle sentit tout de suite l'odeur de la louve rechercher. Elle avait quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qu'elle connaissait déjà, qu'elle avait croisé mais il y a très longtemps.  
Ils étaient tous à la recherche de la femelle, mais elle était maligne, elle avait camouflé son odeur avant d'aller rejoindre sa cachette. Elle devait avoir retrouvé les siens avant de redevenir humaine. Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à examiner la forêt quand elle vit une petite grotte, elle se demandait si c'était possible. La curiosité prit le dessus et elle décida de rentrer pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Que fais-tu Leah ! S'exclama Paul par pensée.

\- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose ! M'énervais je contre lui. Je fais vite promis. »

Je rentre donc plus profondément quand je sens l'odeur de la louve plus fortement ici. Je savais que j'avais trouvé sa tanière. Je la vis dans le fond, tremblement de partout par la peur de ma présence dans son espace personnelle sans sa permission. Mais quand elle la vit sentir l'air, elle remarqua qu'elle avait elle aussi sentit quelque chose de particulier dans son odeur. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et la laissa s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu l'as trouvé ! Entendit elle crier Embry dans sa tête.

\- Ne venez pas ! Elle est blessée et semble me faire confiance, surtout ne venez pas, si on vient tous ensemble elle pourrait devenir agressive à cause de ses blessures. Dit-elle quand elle vit la louve en face d'elle la supplie de se signaler sa cachette. Elle régit comme une vraie louve, elle communique par grognement et gémissement. Et elle n'a toujours pas repris forme humaine, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle est, mais elle souffre vraiment de sa blessure, elle n'a pas cicatrisé et s'infecte, elle n'a pas mangé non plus à cause de celle-ci.

\- Essaie de l'approcher pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Intervient Sam avec un ton soucieux qu'il voulait cacher. »

Leah décida donc de venir lui lécher doucement sa blessure, voulant lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal et qu'elle voulait l'aider. Elle a tout de suite retourné son geste d'affection, montrant qu'elle était contente de son attention.

« Elle me fait totalement confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me semble familière. Explique Leah perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant d'où venait cette impression de déjà vue. Je pense que nous devrions la laisser tranquille, elle n'est pas en état de se déplacer de toute manière. Elle est trop stressé par notre présence et c'est mauvais pour elle et sa fièvre. Je pense revenir demain pour l'aider et lui faire connaître mon côté humain pour voir si elle peut faire de même.

\- D'accord Leah, tu reviendras demain, mais pas toute seule je veux qu'au moins un autre t'accompagne en cas de problème, il se tiendra en retrait si tu veux mais tu n'iras pas seule. Déclara Sam laissant pas le choix.

\- Ok, qui ? Demanda-t-elle alors. Je ne veux pas de Paul ! Il est trop foufou il lui ferait peur, ni de toi vue que c'est toi qui l'as blessé.

\- Tu emmèneras Jared avec toi. Dit-il sans appel. »

Leah commença à faire demi-tour et elle vit le soulagement dans les yeux de la louve sachant qu'elle éloignera les autres loups avec elle. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour elle, la blessure n'était vraiment pas belle, et l'infection prenait une proportion vraiment dangereuse. Elle ne se soignait pas apparemment, ne sachant peut-être pas le faire ou ne pouvant pas si elle n'avait pas repris forme humaine. Elle viendrait donc demain à la première heure après avoir mis au courant son père de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le premier chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous voudrez de la suite. Me voilà donc pour une nouvelle fiction et j'espère revoir d'autre lecteur qui m'avait déjà suivi pour ma première fiction et de pas vous décevoir pour celle-ci ^^ et de vous garder. J'attends avec impatience vos avis et savoir si cette fiction vaut le coup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà mon deuxième chapitre sur ce couple très peu utilisé, merci beaucoup à ma première lectrice qui m'a donné ma première review sur cette fiction ^^. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et vous confortera dans votre lecture.**

**Bonne lecture et, gros bisous.**

* * *

**.**

Chapitre 2 : culpabilité.

.

De retour chez elle, Leah alla directement parler à son père.

« Papa, j'ai besoin de te parler de la louve que Sam avait rencontré dans la journée. Dit-elle encore intriguer par l'odeur de la louve.

\- Oui ma chérie ? Répondit son père l'emmenant dans le salon pour parler seul à seule, sachant que ce qu'ils allaient parler était privé à la meute.

\- J'ai trouvé la louve aujourd'hui cacher dans une tanière, mais toujours sous sa forme de louve. Plusieurs choses ne collent pas. Dit-elle enfin hésitante.

\- Qui sont ? Demanda-t-il attentif par ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Tout d'abord elle est une louve comme nous, aussi géante elle est donc humaine. Or elle n'pas reprit forme humaine depuis que Sam l'a vue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire je compte lui montrer ma forme humaine pour voir si elle peut faire pareil. De plus elle a encore la blessure à l'oeil faite par Sam, elle une cicatrice pas de sa blessure et elle s'infecte même. Si elle était vraiment comme nous, ses facultés devraient être les mêmes que les nôtres, non ? Interroge-t-elle enfin son père.

\- Dans notre peuple on peut ne pas se soigner de nos blessures à cause d'un gène trop faible chez un loup, ou encore quand l'on se fait blesser par son propre imprégné... Lâche-t-il fuyant le regard de sa fille.

\- Sam ? Son imprégné ? S'exclame-t-elle choqué, elle resta un moment silencieuse. La pauvre je la plains pour sa future vie de couple avec lui. Dit-elle enfin voulant démystifier la situation. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose aussi, son odeur me rappelle quelque chose, elle me semble familière mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où. Il m'a semblé qu'elle avait remarqué la même chose elle aussi.

\- Hm hm... Réfléchi t il. Vois-la demain, essaie de voir si elle peut reprendre forme humaine et venir dans notre village pour rencontrer le conseil. Elle semble seule et sans meute à sa façon de vivre dans la forêt sous sa forme de louve dans une tanière. Aide-la et gagne sa confiance pour qu'elle soit totalement à l'aise avec toi. Elle intégrera peut-être même la meute. Propose-t-il avec le sourire fixant sa fille dans les yeux sachant qu'elle ne serait plus la seule fille de la meute. Il se trouve que d'autres village possède le gène des loups dans leurs sangs pour se protéger des sangs froids. Donc elle vient sûrement d'une autre horde de loups. »

Leah, sur ses bonnes paroles décida de partir se coucher après une journée pareil, à parcourir toute la forêt, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Mais ses pensées se tournaient encore vers la louve, qui passait la nuit seule dans le froid de sa tanière avec son infection qui empirait petit à petit.

Un autre loup était bouleversé par ces mêmes peurs et décida de retourner autour de la tanière de la louve pour voir si elle allait bien. Le loup noir s'approcha doucement de l'entre de la louve, se faisant le plus discret possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il la vit donc au fond de son trou, coucher à même le sol, toujours dans sa forme de louve. Elle tremblait sous l'effet de l'infection et d'un cauchemar qui devait troubler son sommeil.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, allait-il oser rentrer pour venir auprès d'elle, il ne la connaissait même pas, alors pour quelle raison il se préoccupe d'elle . Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle est humaine de toute manière, rien ne le prouve. Il rentra quand même, venant s'allonger tout contre elle, voulant partager sa chaleur pour qu'elle aille mieux. La louve ne se perturba pas de sa présence et vint se coller contre lui pour plus de contact. Sam fut choqué de son attitude, elle était tellement sauvage et là faisait preuve d'un comportement très humain, elle avait besoin d'affection. Il s'endormit donc contre elle, se laissant vers les songes où il voyait une belle jeune femme dans ses bras lui souriant ses yeux remplient d'amour pour lui.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Émily se réveilla après avoir passé une meilleure nuit que la précédente. Mais quand elle fût totalement réveillée elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelqu'un était venu dans sa tanière pendant qu'elle dormait et elle reconnut tout de suite l'odeur du loup qui lui avait fait mal à l'oeil. Elle paniqua mais se calma quand elle vit qu'il était partie sans n'avoir rien fait. Il c'était allongé vers elle, apparemment, sans rien lui faire, juste en étant là près d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait elle se méfie de ce loup qui connaissait l'emplacement de sa cachette ? Devait elle attendre de voir ce qu'il lui voulait, car il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal hier soir, sinon il aurait profité de son moment de faiblesse pour s'attaquer à elle.

Elle voulut se lever et sortir de sa tanière mais le manque de nourriture se faisait vraiment ressentir, car elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Elle entendit des ne pas approcher et elle sut que la louve d'hier était revenu, mais avec de la nourriture vue l'odeur de sang qui l'accompagnait. Elle rentra dans la grotte pour venir aux côtés d'Émily qui c'était de nouveau allonger. Elle ouvrit la gueule et lâcha le cadavre d'une biche juste devant elle pour qu'elle puisse commencer à manger. Leah sembla dégoûter par le comportement de la louve qui s'est jeté sur la biche tous crocs dehors. Elle mettait du sang partout, mangeant vraiment comme un animal. Une fois fini, elle lécha doucement sa fourrure pour la nettoyer.

Leah se mit à lui faire sa toilette pour l'aider, et la taquina en la pinçant de temps en temps. Elle voulait s'amuser avec elle, la faire un peu bouger tout en faisant attention à sa blessure. Après une heure passée coucher l'une vers l'autre, Leah décida de reprendre forme humaine devant l'autre louve. Elle vint se placer devant elle et attira son attention. Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant et enclencha la transformation. Une fois finie, elle se retrouva nue devant la louve, qui l'observait totalement choqué de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je suis une humaine, et je peux me transformer en loups comme toi. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Demanda-t-elle ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. »

La louve l'écouta attentivement et se rendit compte qu'elle comprenait quelques mots que l'humaine venait de prononcer. Elle acquiesça donc pour lui répondre.

« Magnifique ! Tu es donc une humaine toi aussi ! S'exclame-t-elle heureuse d'avoir réussi la première étape. »

La louve pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

« Je suppose qu'il te faut du temps pour accepter la nouvelle, mais il se trouve que tu es une humaine et que tu peux reprendre ta forme initiale comme moi. L'as-tu déjà fait ? Il'interrogea-t-elle d'une douce. »

Elle ne bougea pas, montra aucun signe de compréhension, Leah était perplexe.

« Je vais me transformer de nouveau en loups pour que tu vois le processus pour ensuite le reproduire. Es-tu prête ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire la voyant toute exciter. »

Elle s'éloigna d'elle pour ne pas la blesser pendant la transformer, et se lança dans la manœuvre. Elle fit son possible pour ralentir sa métamorphose pour permettre à la louve de bien l'observer.  
Une fois finie, Émily jappa, heureuse de retrouver son amie et Leah sussent qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pourtant elle savait que l'humaine était la même personne que son amie la louve car elles avaient la même odeur mais en moins chargée. Leah redevint humaine pour passer à la suite : la soigner de sa blessure.

« Je vais toucher ta blessure ma chérie, donc ne m'attaque pas s'il te plaît. Implore-t-elle presque la louve qui la laissa approcher d'elle. »

Elle regarda la cicatrice et vit qu'elle allait quand même mieux depuis hier. Elle prit donc le désinfectant pour en appliquer avec délicatesse sur la plaie. La louve fit une petite grimace mais ne bougea pas, se laissant soigner avec confiance. Leah était touchée par son comportement. Une fois finie elle voulut lui faire un bandage mais la louve se mit à l'enlever dès qu'elle avait fini. Elle s'amusait justement de la situation. Leah se découragea au final, ne voulant pas persévérer devant cette tête de mule. Elle lui sourit et vint lui faire un câlin. La louve poussa doucement sa tête contre son épaule.  
Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la mâtiné ensemble quand Leah entendit l'appel des loups de sa meute, lui disant qu'il était l'heure de se réunir pour un rapport de ce qu'elle avait appris. Il reprit sa forme de louve avant de venir lécher doucement le museau d'Émily lui montrant qu'elle allait revenir, avant de partir.

.

.

Emily était de nouveau seule dans le terrier. La louve avait été gentille avec elle, elle l'avait soigné sous sa forme de bipèdes, et joua avec elle ensuite. Elles s'entendaient bien et Émily s'était très vite attaché à elle. Elle savait que Leah était plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années, et elle se sentait responsable d'elle.  
Seule, elle décida de sortir faire un tour dans les bois, se sentant mieux et pouvant enfin tenir sur ses jambes. Elle avait mangé grâce à Leah qui lui avait amené à manger, mais pas assez après le manque de nourriture de ses derniers jours. Elle voulut donc chasser, mais des proies plus petites qu'à l'accoutumer, ne voulant pas tenter le diable avec une proie qui pourrait la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle pouvait de nouveau ouvrir son œil droit, ce qui lui permit de voir distinctement ce qui l'entourait.

Une fois sortie, elle fût heureuse de sentir l'air fraie, enfin contente de pouvoir sentir la terre sous ses pattes, pouvoir se défouler après avoir passé autant de temps sans bouger comme elle voulait. Elle partit donc en courant dans les bois, s'amusant à faire peur à tous les animaux qu'elle croisait, jouant dans l'eau. Elle trouva enfin un petit sanglier digne d'être son repas. Elle se mit donc en chasse et se cacha pour attendre le moment propice pour ce jeter sur lui. Mais une brindille craqua de l'autre côté de la clairière et le sanglier prit peur avant de partir loin du potentiel danger. En face d'elle se trouvait le loup noir qu'y l'avait blessé.

La colère prit le pas sur sa raison et alla vers lui pour lui montrer son mécontentement car il avait fait fuir son repas. Le loup remarqua sa présence et se figea une fois avoir croisé ses yeux. Emily, se croisant toujours par le regard de l'alpha sachant que c'était une provocation, vint juste grogner sur lui avant de repartir sur les traces de son sanglier espérant qu'elle pourrait le retrouver.

Sam était choqué. Il venait de trouver son imprégné. Une louve ! Il ne savait même pas qui elle était et n'avait jamais vu sa forme humaine. Mais il s'était imprégné d'elle. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? En plus il l'avait blessé à l'oeil et vue la cicatrice elle n'était pas prête à disparaître. La culpabilisée le rongeait, s'en voulant plus que tout de lui avoir fait du mal, l'avoir marqué d'une cicatrice et de lui avoir presque fait perdre l'usage de son œil droit. Malgré cette cicatrice, il savait qu'il l'aimerait... Aimer .! Il ne l'avait même pas vue !  
Elle ne semblait pas avoir ressenti l'imprégnation de son côté, elle ne le fixait jamais dans les yeux, et plus encore depuis qu'il c'était jeté sur elle. Est-ce que toute histoire pour eux deux était perdu d'avance à cause de sa bêtise ? Il la suivit donc, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui avait grogné dessus. Il la traça grâce à son odeur, et la retrouva cacher dans un buisson, fixant un sanglier qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de la clairière. Il avait apparemment fait fuir son dîner.

Elle chassait son dîner, elle semblait même expérimenter dans l'exécution de la chasse. Elle devait se nourrir comme ça depuis longtemps. Leah avait elle raison . Ne savait elle pas redevenir humaine . Sam l'observa pendant quelques minutes quand il vit qu'elle était prête à se jeter sur la bête. Il s'avança donc, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, pour apprendre attentivement comment elle faisait pour se nourrir, il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle fit jouer ses épaules, allonger à même le sol, avant de bondir littéralement sur le sanglier, choppant au vol la carotide de l'animal, le saignant et lui brisant la nuque d'un coup sec.

Elle l'emporta dans sa gueule pour aller le manger dans sa tanière. Sam la suivit encore, ne voulant pas se faire voir. Elle se plaça à l'entrer de sa cachette, pour manger tranquillement sous le soleil. Elle s'attaqua à la viande, mettant du sang partout, dégoûtant presque son imprégné qui la regardait non loin d'elle. Emily savait qu'elle était épiée, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. L'alpha avait bien dormi auprès d'elle sans qu'il ne lui fasse quoique se soit. Elle décida donc de lui faire confiance, elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là et une fois finit de manger elle partit vers le point d'eau pour aller se désaltérer sentant toujours la présence de l'alpha derrière elle. Elle rentra dans sa tanière ensuite pour ne plus en sortir, se sentant épuiser encore de sa blessure et de sa dernière fièvre.

.

.

Sam retourna auprès de sa meute, prendre des nouvelles de Leah et du conseil. Quand il arrive, tout le monde est déjà réuni et en grande conversation, Leah se trouvant au milieu racontant ce qu'elle avait vécu avec la louve dans la mâtiné.

« Je compte bien aller la voir encore ce soir, voire encore sa blessure et essayer encore de la faire redevenir humaine. Déclare-t-elle déterminer ne souffrant d'aucune protestation.

\- Tu n'iras toujours pas seule la voie Leah, je veux encore qu'un des loups vienne avec toi à l'orée de sa cachette pour ne pas non plus l'effrayer. J'aimerais aussi faire sa connaissance si possible. Intervient Sam qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je verrais avec elle ce soir, tu pourras venir, et je te ferais savoir si elle t'accepte dans sa tanière ou pas. Répond-elle calmement.

\- Très bien.

\- Une fois humaine, je compte la faire venir chez moi pour prendre encore soin d'elle et connaître exactement son histoire, savoir ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qui l'a mené là. Explique-t-elle toujours. Je sens que suis liés à elle d'une quelconque manière. Dit-elle tout en jetant un regard à Sam, sachant très bien sa relation qui le liait avec la louve.

\- Je... je me suis imprégné d'elle... Dit-il donc sans pouvoir regarder les personnes du conseil dans les yeux.

\- Nous nous en doutions tous mon petit. S'immisça le père de Leah dans la conversation. Seul la blessure faite par un imprégné cicatrise de la même manière que les humains alors que les autres guérissent très vite grâce aux gênes du loup. Donc la blessure que tu lui as faite ne guérira jamais grâce à sa gêne et elle en gardera toujours une cicatrice sur le visage. Dit-il enfin désolé pour Sam. »

Sam ne dit rien, mais la culpabilité le rongeait au plus haut point. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir défiguré, de lui avoir fait autant de mal alors qu'elle représentait déjà tellement pour lui. La réunion continua encore un peu, avec les résumés des rondes de chaque loup, puis tout le monde se sépara.  
Leah vint vers Sam pour partir rejoindre la louve qui se trouvait toujours dans sa grotte, et elle lui amenait encore de la nourriture au cas où elle aurait encore besoin de se nourrir.  
Elle reprit sa forme de loups pour se montrer à la louve, sachant que ça la rassurait plus que sa forme humaine. En arrivant près de la tanière elle indiqua à Sam de rester en retrait le temps qu'elle en ait fini avec la louve. Elle entra donc et vit Émily coucher encore sur le sol, le regardant arrivé les yeux remplient de joie de la voir. Leah vint lui lécher doucement le visage et s'allongea près d'elle. Elles restèrent quelque temps comme ça avant que Leah ne se redresse pour s'écarter doucement d'elle.

Emily savait très bien qu'elle voulait encore se transformer face à elle et la laissa donc faire, toujours curieuse de la voir sous cette forme. Elle enviait beaucoup cette fille, elle voulait elle aussi changer de forme, ça avait l'air tellement drôle et différent. Elle pouvait marcher sur deux pattes au lieu de quatre, elle avait plus de poils et elle avait une très bonne odeur. Pouvait elle aussi faire la même chose ? Voyant toutes les interrogations dans les yeux de la louve, Leah s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Toi aussi tu peux faire la même chose ma belle. Chuchote elle d'une voix douce. Nous sommes pareilles toi et moi, et je peux t'y aider si tu le veux. »

La louve pencha la tête sur le côté, incertaine et ayant un peu peur de l'inconnu. Elle ne savait pas si elle le voulait, et si elle ne redevenait plus jamais une louve ?

« On ira à ton rythme ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Dit elle en souriant voulant la rassurer. Je veux surtout que tu retrouves tes racines, car tu es humaine comme moi, tu pourras rencontrer beaucoup d'autres personnes, Je pourrais t'emmener chez moi, tu ne serais plus jamais seule. »

La louve la regarda dans les yeux, Leah se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tout compris, mais elle savait qu'elle en avait compris l'essentielle. Emily était indécise, elle avait vraiment peur, mais plus être seule... Avoir enfin une meute à elle, et ne plus déménager partout en suivant les proies. Voyant la louve perdue dans ses pensées, elle contacta Sam dans ses pensées pour lui dire de venir près de la tanière sans pour autant y entrer encore.

« Ma chérie, je voudrais te demander, est-ce que je peux inviter l'alpha de la meute à entrer ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine. »

Emily était perdu, le faire venir ici ? C'était son territoire, et le faire venir et l'y autoriser veut dire qu'il pourra venir autant de fois qu'il veut à l'avenir. Allait elle le laisser faire . Elle courait quand même un risque, car il l'avait blessé, mais il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises vers elle sans rien lui faire ensuite. Donc elle décida de lui laisser une chance. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Leah qui contacta de nouveau Sam par télépathie pour le faire venir mais il devait rester sous sa forme de loups.

Une fois dans la tanière, Sam vint doucement et prudemment vers les deux femmes, ne voulant pas faire de gestes brusques et de risquer de lui faire peur. Emily ne bougea pas, restant sur ses gardes doutant toujours de ses intentions. Elle ne le regarda toujours pas dans les yeux. Sam semblait déçu de voir qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été toucher par l'imprégnation. Mais il savait que dans une vraie meute, les loups qui se trouvaient en bas de l'échelle devaient montrer leur soumission la plus totale, et donc fuyaient le regard des dominants. Leah lui jeta un regard et lui fit comprendre de prendre forme humaine comme elle.

« Regarde bien, tous les loups comme nous, peuvent devenir humains. Explique Leah de façon rassurante. L'alpha va prendre sa forme initiale et tu verras que lui aussi devient humain et même un très bel humain. Dit elle en relevant les sourcils faisant grogner doucement Sam. »

On pouvait presque entendre un semblant de rire de la part de la louve. Les deux autres n'en firent pas grand état et Sam mit en route sa transformation. Il se retrouva nu en face des deux femmes, n'ayant aucune honte de son corps sachant qu'une l'avait déjà vue et que l'autre allait pas tarder à le faire s'ils arrivaient à la faire redevenir humaine. Emily renifla l'air, voulant savoir s'il avait toujours la même odeur et constata que oui, il était comme Leah. Donc cela voulait dire qu'elle aussi pouvait le faire . Elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur de cette nouvelle et en même temps très exciter. Elle voulait essayer, mais elle avait besoin du soutien de Leah pour cela, qu'elle la rassure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux essayer je suis là et je prendrais soin de toi, et si tu ne veux pas essayer je t'en voudrais pas du tout ma belle. La rassure-t-elle voyant sa détresse.

\- On te laisse le choix, tu peux venir avec nous mais seulement sous ta forme humaine pour vivre auprès d'autres personnes comme toi, ou rester ici sous ta forme de louve. Déclare Sam sans aucune émotion dans la voix ce qui lui valut un coup de poing de la part de Leah dans le bras.

\- ça ne va pas non ?! Dire quelque chose comme ça ! Tu ne l'aideras pas avec de tels arguments ! Sors d'ici ! Cria-t-elle énerver.

\- Mais... Voulu t il se défend.

\- Sors ! Répète elle encore. »

Sam jeta un regard vers Émily et vit que ses paroles l'avaient bouleversé. Il lui avait vraiment fait du mal avec son manque de tact, et il s'en voulut vraiment de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler. Il sortit donc de la tanière, redevant un loup et parti pour rentrer chez lui, savant très bien que Leah ne risquait rien en restant seule avec la louve.

.

.

« C'est vraiment un abruti ! S'énerva encore Leah faisant des aller et retour devant la louve. »

Emily gémissait doucement dans un coin, elle se sentait seule, et voulait vraiment ne pas perdre la seule amie qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle était gentille avec elle, toujours prête à prendre soin d'elle. Elle regarda Leah pour voir si elle risquait vraiment de l'abandonner si elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre forme humaine, mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'est de la compassion. Elle vint vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras et lui caressa son pelage si doux.

« Ne l'écoute pas surtout, il est parfois idiot mais il est gentil. Il ne sait juste pas comment dire ce qu'il pense vraiment, il est gêné face à toi pour des raisons que je t'expliquerais plus tard ma belle. Pour l'instant on va faire en sorte que tu puisses permuter correctement entre tes deux transformations et ainsi pouvoir t'apprendre la vit en communauté humaine. Sourit elle heureuse de ce qui va suivre. »

La louve hésitait encore, perturber encore par ce qu'il se passait et tous les changements qui se produisaient dans sa vie. Elle lécha doucement la joue de Leah qui ria sous le geste. Elles restèrent encore un peu ensemble, Leah lui parlant de toute la vie de la meute, du conseil et de Sam car elle savait qu'ils étaient imprégnés, donc elle voulait racheter l'image de l'alpha aux yeux de la louve.

« Tu n'as toujours pas de nom ma belle. Dit-elle tout à coup. Faut que je t'en trouve un ! Voyons voir... Gena ? Non tu as raison son fait prétentieux. Kelly ? Non plus. Blanchette ? Rit elle sous le ridicule du nom. Bien sûr que non c'est moche. Alors... Tatia ? Non c'est... fade. Je ne sais pas vraiment... »

La louve la regardait amuser par le comportement enjoué de la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait mais apparemment elle cherchait de quoi la nommer.

« Je sais ! Kaya ! J'adore, il te va très bien, je vais annoncer à toute la meute que tu t'appelles Kaya. Il te plaît . Demande-t-elle enfin, voulant quand même son avis. »

Emily vint vers elle, frotter sa tête contre elle pour lui manifester son contentement. Leah lui fit un câlin et décida qu'elle devait rentrer car il commençait à être vraiment tard. Elle prévient la louve qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain et qu'elles commenceraient l'entraînement ensemble.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà fini. Toujours intéresser . J'attends votre avis avec impatience (pour celle qui veut bien le donner^^) et j'espère que tout vous a plu. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! GROS BISOUS ! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur : Merci beaucoup pour vos review, J'entends par là Lucie et Azu.**

**Lucie : merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, j'adore vraiment ton point de vue, je comprends ainsi les sentiments que ma fiction fait suscitée. Merci énormément et j'espère te voir pour la suite de mes chapitres ^^.**

**Azu : je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review avant, tu fais partie des premières à m'avoir donné une review donc merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^.**

**Voilà mon chapitre III et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! GROS BISOUS !**

**.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : L'attaque.

.

Leah se trouvait encore une fois devant Émily, lui expliquant en détaille le processus pour devenir humain. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle venait tous les jours pour l'entraîner à le faire. Oui, Émily savait le nom de Leah maintenant, vue qu'elles étaient devenu plus proches, Leah passait son temps à lui parler de la meute, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, de sa famille ou encore de sa vie en général. Elle en apprit beaucoup sur la vie en communauté et sur la nature humaine. Elle parvint à comprendre de plus en plus de mots et donc de pouvoir un peu à communiquer.

Emily remarqua que Leah lui parlait beaucoup de Sam, l'alpha de la meute. Elle voulait sûrement me réconcilier avec lui et donc me faire accepter par la meute par la même occasion. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un ayant beaucoup de rancune donc elle lui laisserait une chance encore, ce n'était pas un problème. Il fallait juste voir si lui voulait lui laisser une chance et l'accepter auprès de lui dans sa horde.

Aujourd'hui Émily parvint à amorcer la transformation, mais à un moment quelque chose clochait et elle redevenait totalement louve. Leah vit partiellement à quoi elle ressemblait et voyait que sa cicatrice sur son visage était aussi présente sous sa forme humaine. Sam s'en voudra à mort. Or elle semblait vraiment très belle, de longs cheveux noirs, un visage très doux et petite, tout en ayant les formes là où il fallait. Elle était faite pour Sam. Emily se décourageait, elle ne parvenait pas à rester trop longtemps humaine, et elle n'avançait pas. Elle perdait tout simplement espoir. Leah tentait quand même de la rassurer, mais Émily ne parvenait pas à garder la volonté de continuer.

Leah décida donc de partir faire un tour avec Émily sous forme de louve pour se dégourdir les jambes et de s'amuser un peu. Tout simplement faire une pause.

Elle remarqua que toutes la meute se trouvait non d'elles, et qu'ils faisaient leurs rondes quotidiennes. Emily les sentit dans l'air mais ne sembla pas perturber. Elles jouèrent donc près de l'eau, s'éclaboussant l'une l'autre. Elle se promenait et Émily lui montrait comment elle chassait. Sam gardait un oeil sur les pensées de Leah pour savoir où elles étaient et ce qu'elles faisaient. Vint la fin de la ronde pour lui et Jared, et il partit donc rejoindre Leah pour tenter une nouvelle rencontre avec la louve. Il savait qu'elle arrivait un peu à reprendre forme humaine et il en était très fier.

Une fois arrivé près de la clairière où elles se trouvaient, il décida de les observer un petit peu. Emily avait une grande aisance dans sa démarche, elle semblait confiante et très sûre d'elle. Une louve faite pour un alpha. Elle avait toujours la tête haute et quoique ça soit Leah qui lui apprend des choses, Émily faisait très attention à elle, la gardant en sécurité et veillant à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il alla vers elles, les voyant dos à lui, pour participer à leur jeu. Une fois proche d'elle, il remarqua que la louve ne semblait pas surprise de le voir et comprit qu'elle savait déjà depuis longtemps qu'il était là à les observer. Cela fit sourire Sam, il se demandait quand il arriverait enfin à la surprendre. Il tenta de venir vers elle en baissant la tête, lui montrant qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire, il voulait vraiment se faire accepter d'elle.

Emily savait qu'il venait vers elle, et quand elle se tourna enfin vers lui pour le voir désolé, la tête basse, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Et là elle fût totalement bouleversée, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle voulait être auprès de lui plus que tout. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'elle lui était totalement soumise, à lui l'alpha. Elle gémit donc et se coucha sur le sol pour se mettre sur le dos, signe qu'elle acceptait son pouvoir et qu'elle le reconnaissait comme son alpha. Sam était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et s'imprègne de lui comme ça, et surtout qu'il se retrouve devant une scène pareille. Il vint vers elle et lui lécha doucement la blessure qu'il lui avait faite, se sentant encore coupable de lui avoir fait du mal. Elle le lécha en retour sur le bout du museau lui montrant encore par ce geste sa soumission face à lui. Elle voulait absolument faire partie de la meute de cet alpha, elle avait l'impression d'être connectée à lui.  
Voyant ce qu'elle voulait, Sam décida donc de l'accepter dans la meute et se mit au-dessus d'elle pour la mordre dans le cou pour affirmer sa dominance sur elle.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr Sam ? Demanda Paul par la pensée.

\- Oui, elle est ma compagne et je tiens à ce qu'elle fasse partie de la meute, qu'elle se trouve à mes côtés. Explique-t-il déterminer.

\- D'accord, si tu es sûr de toi. Répondit Jared sagement, coupant court aux protestations.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends petite louve ? Tu fais partie de la meute maintenant, et tu peux donc communiquer par la pensée avec nous. Dit Sam d'une voix douce en regardant sa compagne dans les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va répondre, elle ne sait pas encore parler, elle nous comprend mais ne pense pas comme nous elle est une louve à part entière. Intervient Leah. »

Sam était frustré, il voulait tellement parler avec son imprégné, il pensait enfin avoir trouvé la solution et maintenant il était juste triste que son idée ait échoué. Emily remarqua l'état d'âme de Sam et vint donc s'allonger contre lui voulant lui apporter son réconfort. Sam lui tourna autour dans le but de jouer un peu avec elle, il voulait passer du temps pour mieux la connaître même s'il ne parvenait pas à lui parler. Leah voyait bien que les deux étaient enfermés dans leur monde, et décidèrent donc de les laisser un peu entre eux et elle partit. Emily sauta sur le dos de Sam pour lui mordre doucement l'oreille pour le taquiner. Sam la fit tomber sur le sol et se mit au-dessus d'elle quand il entendit le son d'un petit rire féminin dans sa tête. Il fixa la louve dans les yeux voyant l'amusement dans son regard et compris que le rire qu'il avait entendu était celui de la louve en face de lui.

Sam était figé, il pouvait l'entendre, la douce voix cristalline de son rire, tout simplement magnifique. Il voulait tellement en entendre plus mais il semblait que la louve ne savait pas encore prononcer et construire des phrases dans son esprit. Or elle comprenait très bien ce qu'on lui disait. Il y avait donc un espoir de pouvoir un jour lui parler de façon normale et peut-être même sous sa forme d'humaine.

.

.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi ensemble, alternant entre les jeux et le repos l'un contre l'autre dans la clairière. Arrivé le soir, Sam était contraint de la quitter pour rentrer chez lui pour la nuit. Emily le laissa donc, la mort dans l'âme le quitter mais au bout de deux heures, le manque était trop grand et elle décida donc de suivre son odeur pour le rejoindre. Elle arriva devant une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle sentait l'odeur du loup partout autour de ce bâtiment. Elle entendait quelqu'un respirer à l'intérieur mais elle ne savait pas comment rentrer, elle se coucha donc sur le palier ne voulant pas quitter les loups. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments. L'alpha lui faisait peur au départ et maintenant elle voulait qu'une chose, être près de lui et de ne jamais plus le quitter.

Sam se sentait n'oppresser au fur et à mesure que la distance devenait plus grande entre son imprégné et lui. Mais dans la nuit il se sentit mieux, comme si un poids lui avait été enlever et qu'il pouvait se reposer tranquillement. Il comprit que la louve l'avait suivi et se trouvait autour de chez lui. Que devait-il faire ? Aller la rejoindre ? La faire entrer chez lui ? Non elle était trop grande pour passer la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes il prit sa décision et sortit de son lit. Il passa la porte et vit la louve coucher devant l'entrée. Elle releva tout de suite la tête, sentant sa présence et fut surprise de voir non pas les loups mais l'humain. Elle se releva avec précaution, il semblait tellement fragile, elle voulait prendre soin de lui pourtant elle savait qu'il était l'alpha. Il vint lui passer la main dans sa fourrure, dans le cou et elle ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse. Elle pencha la tête contre sa main pour la prolonger encore.

IL sortit dehors, refermant la porte derrière lui pour ainsi prendre sa forme de loups dans sa cour et pouvoir ainsi retourner auprès d'elle lui léchant le bout du museau. Il se coucha sur le palier de sa maison, voulant se protéger du froid, et vit la louve faire de même près de lui. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir venir tout contre lui. Elle était gênée, et ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à l'alpha alors qu'il était rentré chez sans l'avoir invité à le suivre. Elle s'était imposée à lui. Voyant sa gêne, Sam vint près d'elle, posant la tête au-dessus de la sienne qui se trouvait coucher contre ses pattes. Ce geste était très intime chez les loups, ce geste montrait l'affection du loup envers sa louve, avec sa possessivité et son besoin de la protéger. Emily se sentait tellement bien, pour une fois elle était importante pour quelqu'un et elle n'était plus seule. Sam allait prendre soin d'elle et ne la quitterait plus jamais, c'était une certitude qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle.

Le lendemain Émily sentit les loups bouger contre elle, et en ouvrant les yeux elle remarqua qu'il reprenait forme humaine pour aller semble-t-il chez lui pour manger. Pensant faire la même chose elle attira l'attention de l'alpha sur elle voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle partait manger. Sam la regarda dans les yeux et comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, c'est comme s'il sentait les besoins de son imprégné. Il lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait partir et retourna chez lui pour aller prendre sa douche et pouvoir manger.

.

.

Elle retourna dans la forêt pour partir à la chasse. Elle était tellement heureuse de sa nouvelle vie, elle avait trouvé une meute qui l'avait accepté, un mâle qui semblait être très intéressé par elle et elle par lui, une femelle qui était très gentille avec elle et qui l'aidait beaucoup pour la faire devenir humaine. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Elle partit donc avec le grand sourire, plein de petit papillon devant les yeux.

Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, elle pût donc s'attaquer à de plus grosse proie comme un ours ou encore beaucoup de gibier. Une fois avoir bien mangé, Émily retourna dans sa tanière attendant la venue de l'alpha ou de la louve qui viendrait encore lui faire des leçons sur le processus de transformation en forme humaine. Elle attendit une bonne partit de la mâtiné quand elle comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas venir ce matin. Elle décida donc de sortir prendre l'air et d'aller vers le point d'eau. Elle joua avec les poissons, voulant leur faire peur, s'amusant de les faire fuir en tapant dans l'eau. Quand soudain Émily entendit un hurlement de loups s'élever dans les bois. Emily sentit une vague de panique monter en elle, elle avait reconnu le détenteur de son cri, le hurlement appartenait à Leah. Elle se releva tout de suite, ne pensant qu'à une chose, elle avait des problèmes.

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans la direction des bruits de combat qu'elle pouvait distinguer. Quand elle arriva enfin près de la zone de combat, elle vit Leah en difficulté en prise avec deux vampires qui l'entouraient de leurs bras. Elle semblait beaucoup souffrir à cause d'eux, ils prenaient plaisir à la faire souffrir doucement sans pour autant la tuer tout de suite. À cause de leur activité et de leur admiration à la faire souffrir, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Émily venait d'arriver près d'eux. Elle se jeta donc sur le premier toutes dents dehors sans faire attention au danger. Elle prit l'homme par l'épaule pour le dégager de Leah en vitesse, l'envoyant loin le temps d'éloigner l'autre vampire à son tour. La femelle remarqua enfin sa présence et vit ce qu'elle infligea à son compagnon. Elle rentra en état de rage et se jeta sur Émily qui était déjà prête à l'accueillir. Elles roulèrent sur le sol, Émily tentant de la mordre par tous les moyens. Le vampire lui mettait des coups dans les cottes, voulant la faire lâcher prise sur son bras qui se trouvait dans sa gueule mais sans succès. Le mâle se jeta sur le dos d'Émily, enfin de retour, mettant un cou-de-pied dans l'oeil blesser de la louve, ce qui la fit reculer près de Leah. Elle se mit devant elle, voulant toujours la protéger envers et contre tout.

« Je t'en prie ne fait pas de bêtise, les autres vont bientôt arriver, donc fais attention. Implora Leah par télépathie à Émily.

\- Oui. Répondit elle doucement se voulant rassurante, mais elle fut très choquer de l'avoir entendu répondre à sa requête. »

Les deux vampires se plaçaient en position de combat en face d'elles, attendant le bon moment pour se jeter sur elles quand les louves virent arriver Sam et Paul pour prendre le relais dans le combat.  
Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers sa compagne avant de tout de suite tourner son attention vers les deux vampires.

« Surtout ne bouge pas et prend soin de Leah, fait attention que rien ne lui arrive. Déclare-t-il a Émily sachant très bien qu'il s'adressait à elle. »

Elle fit un petit signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et il put enfin se jeter sur les deux vampires avec Paul. Lui se chargeait de l'homme pendant que Paul combattait la femme. Ils avaient tous les deux le dessus sur les deux vampires quand soudain un troisième sort des buissons et va pour attaquer Sam par-derrière. Emily vit ce qu'il se passait sans pouvoir ne rien faire car elle était encore immobilisée par ses cottes qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle jappa fortement pour prévenir l'alpha qui put ainsi se retourner et voir l'autre vampire se jeter sur lui. Il mit un cou à l'homme pour l'éloigner de lui pour ainsi se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Il ouvrit grand la gueule pour chopper son épaule et pouvoir le renverser sur le sol. Il mit ses pattes sur son torse le maintenant sans bouger et ainsi pouvoir regarder Émily dans les yeux pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle. Elle lui lança un doux regard avant de relever le regard plus haut au-dessus de lui et Sam vit la panique prendre place dans son regard.

« Sam ! S'écria une douce voix dans l'esprit de l'alpha avant de voir sa compagne se jeter au-dessus de lui. »

Elle s'interposa entre lui et le vampire qu'il avait éloigné et qui voulait de nouveau s'attaquer à lui. Elle ne vit rien arriver, elle voulait juste le sauver et s'interposa donc entre son compagnon et le danger pour se voir jeter dans les airs pour atterrir contre un arbre. Elle sentit une douleur immense lui submerger le dos et elle sentit son corps changer, elle ne sentait plus ses pattes, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle tomba juste dans l'inconscience entendant son imprégné lui crier son nom.

.

.

Sam vit sa compagne être envoyé dans les airs et percuter un arbre de plein fouet. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se relever et l'inquiétude prit le pas sur sa raison. Il arracha donc la tête du vampire qu'il avait sous ses pattes entendant ainsi la femme crier la perte de son compagnon. Paul put donc prendre le dessus et parvint à la tuer. Il se trouvait donc deux loups contre un vampire, celui qui venait de blesser gravement l'imprégné de l'alpha. Leah venait enfin de guérir de la plupart de ses blessures, parvenant à se lever et de prendre place auprès des deux autres loups. Les vampires en face d'eux, ne savaient plus quoi faire et sentait son heure arrivée. Dans un dernier sursaut d'instinct se survit, il se jeta sur Leah dans le but de blesser le plus de personne possible avant de perdre la vie. Mais Leah le vit venir et lui mit un cou dans la tête pour le faire aller vers les deux mâles qui l'accueillirent toutes dents dehors. Ils le démembrèrent donc avant de reprendre forme humaine et de mettre le feu aux dépouilles.

« Où est elle ? Demanda Leah ne parvenant pas à voir la louve dans les buissons ou dans les alentours.

\- Je ne sais pas, séparons-nous et cherchons chacun de notre côté. Décide donc Sam. »

Ils partirent là où ils avaient vu disparaître la louve pour la dernière fois et se séparèrent pour avoir plus de chance pour la trouver. Leah cherchait dans chaque buisson ne parvenant pas à la trouver quand elle entendit des pas non loin d'elle, dans un bosquet. Elle s'avança doucement vers les bruits, entendant distinctement cette fois des bruits de sanglots et d'une respiration difficile. Elle rentra dans le bosquet et vit en face d'elle une jeune femme, totalement nue et se traînant sur le sol pour s'éloigner d'elle. Leah crut d'abord à une victime des vampires qui avait su s'échapper quand elle remarqua le fait que la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à bouger ses jambes. Elles étaient immobilisées et le dos de la jeune femme semblait faire un angle difforme. Leah ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué par ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Kaya ? Interroge-t-elle la femme tremblante de peur. »

La jeune femme la regarda dans les yeux et commença à sentir l'air voulant identifier la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« C'est moi ma chérie, c'est Leah. Dit elle de sa douce voix qu'elle utilisait toujours pour la rassurer lors de leurs leçons.

\- Le... Leah ? Demande-t-elle hésitante et butant sur les mots.

\- Oui c'est moi ma belle. Sourit Leah. Je vois que tu es devenu enfin humaine, et une très belle humaine même. Je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir te connaître sous ta vraie forme. Je vais donc appeler Sam qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi actuellement, il te cherche partout. »

Leah vit les larmes monter dans les yeux de Kaya, faisant un signe de tête voulant Li montrer qu'elle est d'accord. Elle sortit donc de la cachette de la jeune femme et appela Sam et Paul disant qu'elle l'a trouvé.

« C'est vrai ? Où est elle ? Elle va bien ? S'affola l'alpha courant pour rejoindre Leah.

\- Elle est blessée à la colonne mais ce n'est pas le plus important là. Réponds elle énigmatique.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas le plus important ? S'énerve-t-il. Où est elle ?

\- Il se trouve que sous la douleur de sa blessure, il est arrivé quelque imprévu. Dit-elle gêne.

\- Qui sont ? Perdit-il patience.

\- Viens voir par toi-même, mais fais attention, elle est très effrayé par la situation. Elle est totalement perdue et a besoin de toi plus qu'autre chose pour le moment. Paul reste là. L'arrête-t-elle avant qu'il ne suive Sam dans le bosquet. Laisse les seuls. »

Sam pénétra donc dans le bosquet et vit une petite forme sanglotant dans les feuilles. Il vit tout de suite que sa compagne était devenue humaine. Ne s'arrêtant pas sur se détaille, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps et qu'elle avait très peur. Son instinct prit donc le dessus et sans rien dire il vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la placer tout contre lui. Il entendit le souffle de douleur qu'elle émit suite au mouvement qu'il lui avait fait faire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et il la vit se recroqueviller contre lui pour cacher son visage de ses yeux. Son corps était tellement doux et blanc. Elle était parfaite mais son regard s'arrêta sur la forme que faisait son dos. Elle avait dû se soigner mais sa colonne c'était mal reformer. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour eux, il fallait qu'il casse de nouveau les os pour les replacer correctement, tout en sachant qu'aucun antidouleur ne marchait sur eux ni aucun anesthésiant. IL la serra plus fort contre lui aux vues des autres souffrances par lesquelles elle allait encore passer.

Emily pleurait contre le torse de l'alpha, c'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait vraiment sous sa forme humaine, et elle le trouvait très fort. Elle avait tellement besoin de son contact, elle avait peur et elle avait très mal. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger ce qui l'affolait encore plus.

« Chut bébé... Chuchote-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je vais prendre soin de toi et t'emmener chez moi pour pouvoir te soigner correctement, d'accord ? Lui demande-t-il tout en lui soulevant le visage pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Sam... Murmure-t-elle des larmes dans la voix.

\- Oui bébé. Sourit-il toucher de l'entendre enfin. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre en danger comme ça. Déclare-t-il tout en la ramenant contre son torse, la peur encore au ventre, la peur de la perdre. Je vais te prendre dans me bras tout te porter et ainsi te ramener chez moi. Une fois là-bas un médecin va venir pour te soigner. Ne t'inquiète pas je resterais vers toi, je ne te lâcherai plus jamais du regard. Dit-il déterminer. »

Emily était rassuré par les mots qu'il lui disait. Elle sécha enfin ses larmes pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle sachant très bien qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien. Il la souleva donc et sortit du bosquet avec son doux fardeau entre ses bras. Paul et Leah les virent sortir mais ne firent aucun commentaire sur la nudité de la jeune femme. Leah avait pu prévenir Paul à l'avance de ce qui était arrivé à Kaya. Ils prirent donc la direction de la maison de Sam.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Emily devenu humaine, la relation entre elle et Sam avancera-t-elle ? Tout ça dans le prochain épisode ! Secoue les bras ^^ brefs on se calme et j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. GROS BISOUS !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Feu de camp ?

.

Emily se trouvait dans les bras de son compagnon, et arriva enfin chez lui. Elle regardait partout, curieuse et émerveillait de voir l'intérieur d'une maison, alors qu'avant elle était trop grande pour pouvoir y entrer. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre pour la déposer dans son lit. Elle sentait l'odeur de son alpha partout dans les draps, et elle pouvait s'en imprégner totalement. Elle en avait presque oublié sa douleur, mais elle se rappela à elle avec son dos qui avait pris une forme non naturelle. Elle ne pouvait clairement plus bouger les jambes. Emily vit son compagnon prendre place auprès d'elle dans le lit, et le mouvement du mat la lui tira un cri de douleur, le moindre geste la faisait souffrir.

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai faits mal ? Lui demande-t-il soucieux de son état et elle répondit que non par un signe de tête.

\- Le médecin de la réserve va bientôt arriver. Avertit Leah qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre de Sam.

\- D'accord. Kaya, il faut que je te prévienne. Le vampire que tu as vu tout à l'heure tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, tes capacités de louve t'ont permis de te soigner mais pas correctement. Tes os ne se sont pas ressoudé normalement. On a donc appelé quelqu'un qui va venir t'aider, il va te faire très mal ma douce, mais c'est pour ton bien. Il ne faut pas que tu t'attaques à lui car il ne te veut pas de mal. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux tout à fait sérieuse, elle réfléchissait, perdu dans ses pensées puis le regarda de nouveau avec des interrogations dans les yeux.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester près de toi ma douce, ça peut être très dangereux pour le médecin, car même si je sais qu'il ne te veut pas de mal, en tant que compagnon je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter qu'il te fasse souffrir. Lui explique-t-il comme s'il savait ce à quoi elle pensait. Mais je viendrais dès qu'il aura fini. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur le médecin qui vint tout de suite auprès de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans le lit. Il l'examine partiellement, voyant tout de suite le teneur du problème, mais il devait identifier le point jonction de la difformité sur la colonne vertébrale. Mais le peu de fois où il la touche, elle pousse des soupirs de douleur entre ses dents, et en même temps soulève des grognements chez l'alpha qui se trouvait au chevet de sa femelle.

« Je crains de devoir lui briser de nouveau les os pour les remettre correctement, mais beaucoup d'os sont touchés et je crains de pas avoir le temps de tous les remettre avant que sa guérison de louve se mette en marche. Dit enfin le médecin tout en regardant Sam dans les yeux d'un air désolés.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous allez peut-être devoir lui briser les os à plusieurs reprises ? Demande l'alpha incertain de la conduite à tenir face à cette nouvelle.

\- Je le crains effectivement, je ferais tout, pour l'éviter mais si j'y suis obligé je devrais le faire où elle souffrira toute sa vie par ses douleurs et ne pourra jamais marcher. Expose le médecin pour que nous comprenions la teneur de l'événement dont Émily allait vivre. »

Sam ne pouvant prononcer un mot fit signe au médecin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire son possible pour sa compagne. Il la regarda encore une fois, voulant lui insuffler tout le courage qu'il pouvait lui donner avec tout son amour. Elle lui sourit doucement comme si elle voulait le rassurer et lui fit signe de sortir. Leah voulut rester mais Émily lui fit signe que non. Sa fierté de louve dominante voulait qu'elle ne montre aucune faiblesse devant les membres de la meute. Elle devait être forte et faire la fierté de son compagnon alpha. Leah et lui virent toute la meute qui était venu le soutenir dans ce moment difficile, et le temps de sortir de la maison les cris et les hurlements de douleur pure commencèrent.

.

.

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'elle hurlait sans s'arrêter, des fois plus fort quand le médecin brisait un nouvel os. Sam avait dû être écarté car il devait totalement fou. Il s'était transformé et partait tuer le médecin quand Jared et Paul vinrent le bloquer sous forme de loup et l'emmener dans la forêt pour le défouler. Mais depuis la forêt, il pouvait toujours entendre les cris de sa bien aimer, l'appelant à l'aide et demandant sa présence auprès d'elle dans ses cris. Il se battait donc avec les deux autres loups qui l'empêchait de la rejoindre. Il avait beau être deux, Sam était quand même l'alpha et il prit donc le dessus au fur et à mesure du combat. Paul et Jared se trouvaient donc en difficulté et hurlèrent à l'aide, demandant des renforts. Vint donc les rejoindre, Leah et Jacob. Sam sentait le désespoir prendre place en lui, il voulait juste aller sauver sa compagne.

Son instinct de loups avait totalement pris le dessus, il se battait sérieusement maintenant contre les membres de sa meute. Son loup se trouvait au-dessus de sa raison, ses instincts animaux le guidaient maintenant, et tout en lui criait de rejoindre sa compagne et de prendre soin d'elle en la sauvant de cette personne qui la faisait souffrir.

Il fallut encore une heure de combat et de cris de douleur du côté d'Émily avant d'entendre le silence faire place dans la nuit. Tous les loups se figèrent dont Sam qui croyait au pire sur le moment. Il s'agitait sur place ne voulant qu'une chose, détruire la maison pour aller la rejoindre et constater de ce qu'il se passait.

« SAM ! S'écria Leah par la pensée. Tu ne peux pas aller la voir sous forme de loups, tu vas lui faire peur si tu rentres en cassant tout sur ton passage, elle a besoin de ton soutien et de ta douceur. Mais tu parviendras à la rassurer seulement sous ta forme humaine. Elle est humaine elle aussi donc retransformes-toi avant d'aller la voir. Dit elle voulant lui ouvrir les yeux et le raisonner. »

L'alpha s'était immobilisé dès qu'elle avait parler. Il était figé sur place, semblant réfléchir aux mots de Leah avant de reprendre sa forme humaine et de partir en direction de sa maison sans faire attention au fait'il était nu. Une fois devant la chambre il hésitait encore avant d'entrer, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait voir dedans. Il n'avait pas croisé de médecin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore à l'intérieur avec elle. Sam se décida donc et toqua avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

Le médecin était face à lui, et lui fit signe de faire aucun bruit lui montrant sa compagne qui avait trouvé le sommeil après les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Elle avait transpiré avec abondance sous la douleur sachant qu'aucun antidouleur pouvait marcher sur nous à cause de notre chaleur corporelle. Il rejoignit donc sa compagne dans le lit, s'allongeant près d'elle tout en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il caressa sa joue, voulant par le toucher se rendre compte qu'elle va bien, il avait besoin qu'elle ouvre les yeux et le rassure, le loup en lui était encore très stressé par les cris qu'elle avait poussés durant des heures.

Tout à coup, Émily ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec plusieurs questions dans le regard. Sa main se décala vers ses lèvres qu'il caressa doucement. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui embrassa le creux de sa main sans quitter son regard.

« Tu ne parles toujours pas ma douce ? J'aimerais tellement entendre de nouveau ta voix. Chuchota Sam à sa belle. »

Elle fait les gros yeux, apparemment pas consciente d'avoir crié par télépathie quand ils étaient attaqués par les vampires.

« Oui, tu nous as parlé par la pensée sous ta forme de louve. Ta voix était douce et envoûtante. Rajouta-t-il avec son bon sourire. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sans rien montrer de ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle, et vint ensuite posée sa tête tout contre le torse de son compagnon. Il lui embrassa le haut de sa tête et la berça doucement dans le but de la faire tomber délicatement dans le sommeil. Il ne voulait plus la quitter, son instinct encore à vif après avoir entendu sa compagne souffrir mille morts. Il n'avait pas su la protéger contre les vampires, et le loup en lui ne faisait que gronder face au manque de sa part.  
Arriva le moment où il entendit sa douce compagne respirer régulièrement, signe qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Sam constata à son réveil qu'elle dormait toujours, elle devait beaucoup récupérer de ses blessures, il l'observa donc quelques heures dormir.  
À 11 heures, Sam entendit la sonnette de chez lui sonner, annonçant la venue d'un des membres de sa meute qui était venu rendre visite, et aux vues de l'odeur cela devait être Leah. Il descendit donc la rejoindre et la faire entrer chez lui.

« Salut Sam, comment va-t-elle ? Lui demande-t-elle, allant directement au but.

\- Elle a beaucoup souffert hier mais se montre très courageuse et ne se plaint pas. Lui répond Sam avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

\- Je n'en doute pas, elle n'est pas la femme de l'Alpha pour rien notre petite Kaya. Sourit elle en retour.

\- C'est sur...

\- Puis je aller la voir ? Hésita Leah.

\- Pour le moment elle se repose et dort encore. Elle doit vraiment récupérer après ce qu'elle a subi. Explique-t-il, et on sentait sa haine de lui-même et sa culpabilité.

\- Sam... Kaya ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi, elle s'est blessé face à des vampires, un fait courant dans notre vie de loups, cela nous arrive à tous et cela lui arrivera encore. Essaye-t-elle de le rassurer, mais elle l'entend gronder face à la possibilité de la voir encore souffrir. C'est une louve courageuse et forte, tu ne peux pas lui demander de rester chez toi et de faire le ménage, ça ne lui plaira jamais Sam. Elle aime être une louve, elle prend plaisir à muter et se sentir libre. Maintenant qu'elle est devenu humaine, il va falloir lui apprendre beaucoup de choses sur cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à elle, mais tu ne changeras jamais son amour des loups. Lui explique-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, mais je me suis senti tellement inutile face à sa souffrance, je l'ai entendu crier, hurler de douleur et je ne pouvais même pas être auprès d'elle car à tout moment je pouvais tuer le médecin. Dit-il l'a tête entre les mains.

\- Sam... Intervint soudain une petite voix. »

Leah et Sam relevèrent leurs têtes en même temps pour voir Kaya debout dans les escaliers, les descendants pour rejoindre Sam alors qu'elle semblait inquiète pour lui. Elle semblait faible dans sa démarche, elle se tenait fortement à la rambarde des escaliers pour ne pas tomber au sol.

Sous le choc, Sam ne bougea pas tout de suite mais quand il vit qu'elle commençait à perdre l'équilibre sur les dernières marches, il se releva d'un coup et parti la rejoindre pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

« Kaya ! Pourquoi tu es tu lever ?! Dit-il avec colère. Tu es encore trop faible pour pouvoir tenir debout et pouvoir marcher, tu dois te ménager ma douce. Ajoute-il doucement cette fois, et avec inquiétude. »

Elle leva sa main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de Sam, lui faisant une caresse voulant lui montrer que tout va bien pour elle. Elle le faisait complètement fondre, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle le regardait des yeux remplient de douceur et d'amour pour lui, ce qui le rassura grandement sur son état.

« Viens donc t'asseoir dans le salon Kaya, on pourra parler ensemble des nouvelles choses qui sont survenu depuis hier. Intervint Leah. »

Emily acquiesça et grâce à l'aide de Sam, vint s'asseoir dans le canapé juste à côté de lui, et garda sa main au creux de la sienne, ne voulant pas le quitter. Elle avait le sourire malgré les événements par lesquels elle était passée, elle n'en voulait à personne, n'était jamais rancunière envers la vie qu'elle avait.

« Alors ma chérie, tu parles maintenant . Commença Leah avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

\- Ou... oui. Répondit elle difficilement.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas cela viendra très vite et tu pourras enfin parler correctement avec nous tous. Sourit elle encore plus.

\- Tu pourras ainsi nous dire d'où tu viens, et ce que tu as vécu pour devenir un loup sans avoir la capacité de redevenir humaine. Intervint Sam.

\- Je pense qu'il faut la présenter à toute la meute demain soir au feu de camp, cela lui permettra de rencontrer les anciens et connaître les légendes de notre tribut. Déclara Leah en regardant l'alpha dans les yeux.

\- Tu as raison... Je la présenterais officiellement comme ma compagne et femelle alpha de la meute.

\- A t... toi ? Essaya de demander Kaya.

\- Oui tu es ma femelle Kaya. Mais j'y pense... Maintenant que tu parles, peux-tu nous dire ton nom ? S'intéressa-t-il soucieux de savoir le vrai nom de sa belle.

\- Kaya ! S'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas un autre prénom ? Tu ne sais rien de ta famille ? Interrogea Leah, et elle vit le visage de Kaya se fermer d'un coup.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas obligé à répondre à la question ma douce. Chuchote Sam dans son oreille tout en jetant un regard noir à Leah.

\- De toute façon je comptais partir rejoindre Jacob qui a besoin de moi pour une patrouille, je vous vois donc demain les amoureux. Dit elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa petite protéger qui se trouvait dans les bras de son compagnon. »

Une fois Leah partit, Sam prit sa Émily dans ses bras, comme une mariée, pour l'emmener directement dans la chambre pour qu'elle s'allonge. Malgré ses capacités de louve, elle devait quand même se reposer un minimum pour que la guérison se fasse correctement. Mais une fois dans le lit, Émily paniqua en le voyant partir.

« Sam ! S'écria-t-elle, de la peur dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, je vais juste fermer la porte et je te rejoins, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lui chuchote il en lui embrassant délicatement le front. »

Elle se recoucha donc et attendit son retour. Il la retrouva fixant la porte, dans l'attente de sa venue. Il avait espéré qu'elle s'endorme, mais apparemment elle avait besoin de lui pour être à l'aise. Elle avait tout de même un nouveau corps qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se trouvant dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Mais la voir allonger sous les draps, tenant entre ses bras son coussin pour respirer son odeur lui fit chaud au cœur. Il la rejoignit donc, se couchant auprès d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, entendant les battements de son cœur qui la berçait doucement.

Ils s'endormirent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce rapprochement apaisa le lien pour Sam qui avait été mit à mal, il pouvait enfin la serrer tout contre lui, sentir sa présence et voir qu'elle allait bien. Il s'en voulait encore de la cicatrice qu'elle aurait à vie à cause de lui sur le visage. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage, elle ne lui en voulait plus pour ce geste affreux qu'il avait eu envers eux. Elle avait toujours vécu sous sa forme de louve, donc la beauté, d'un point de vue humain, elle n'en tenait pas compte. Elle n'avait pas vécu sous les valeurs et mœurs de la société humaine.

.

.

Le lendemain matin Émily fut la première réveiller. Elle regarda toute la chambre où elle se trouvait et sentit un bras en travers de son corps. L'odeur lui indiqua l'identité de cette personne, son compagnon. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le contempler dans son sommeil, il avait l'air fragile et vulnérable dans cette position. Elle voulut se lever sans faire de bruit pour le laisser encore dormir, mais à peine avait elle bougé qu'il se réveilla, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu es déjà réveillé . Lui demande-t-il soucieux de savoir qu'elle ne s'est pas assez reposée après les blessures qu'elle avait subies.

\- Oui. Réponds elle doucement avec un doux sourire, se voulant rassurant.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux depuis hier ? Dit-il anxieux de son bien-être.

\- Oui. Rit elle, trouvant son inquiétude pour elle comique.

\- Puis je savoir pour quelle raison tu ris, ma chère compagne ? Déclare-t-il malicieux, rassurer de la voir de bonne humeur. Est-ce de moi que tu rigoles ?

\- Oui. Rit elle de nouveau, venant l'embrasser sur les lèvres. »

Sam la garda tout contre lui, ne voulant pas qu'elle le quitte déjà. Il approfondit le baiser mais n'osa pas aller plus loin avec elle, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore familière de son nouveau corps. Il arrêta donc le baiser et vit dans les yeux de sa compagne toute la frustration due à la séparation. Il lui sourit et e leva, la prenant dans ses bras pour la mener dans le salon pour une petite déjeuné.

Ils passèrent un très bon moment ensemble, toute la mâtiné, faisant petit à petit connaissance, riant, essayant de communiquer comme ils pouvaient sachant qu'Émily ne savait toujours pas encore parler couramment, ou tenir une conversation. Sam voyait de temps en temps de la mélancolie dans ses yeux quand elle regardait la forêt depuis la fenêtre. Sa forme de louve lui manquait beaucoup, mais Sam attendait qu'elle n'ait plus aucun problème suite à ses blessures pour ensuite lui apprendre à changer de forme à volonté.

Vers 18 heures, ils virent Leah arriver devant la maison, venant les chercher pour le feu de camp prévu ce soir. Sam appréhendait vraiment la rencontre entre toutes la meute et les anciens avec sa compagne. L'avis des anciens comptait beaucoup pour lui et il souhaite que sa compagne convienne auprès de la meute et des lois de celle-ci.

« Coucou les amoureux, je viens vous chercher, il faut se mettre en route car les autres nous attendent. Déclare-t-elle de but en blanc avec un grand sourire. »

Sam prend délicatement la main de sa compagne, la serrant pour lui communiquer un peu de courage avant de rejoindre Leah dehors pour monter dans la voiture. Emily semblait intriguer par celle-ci, n'en ayant jamais vue jusqu'à maintenant. On pouvait voir le stress monter en elle mais la présence de Sam aidait grandement, et elle pue rentrer dans la voiture avec l'aide de son compagnon qui vint s'asseoir avec elle à l'arrière.

« En avant pour le feu de camp ! S'écrie Leah en mettant la voiture en route. »

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je viens m'excuser de l'absence que j'ai pu avoir, mais comme j'ai déjà dit, je ne publie jamais une fiction sans la finir. Heureusement pour vous cette fiction est bientôt fini sachant qu'il reste encore 2 ou 3 chapitres encore. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et encore désolé pour le retard (quelque problème dans mes études que j'ai dû arrêter... bref que de problème ^^, mais qui vont mieux maintenant). Votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Merci à vous et, gros bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le dernier chapitre qui contient un lemon, donc mineur bien vouloir s'abstenir ^^. Je suis heureuse de vous apporter enfin la fin de ma fiction et encore désolée pour le retard que j'ai pu avoir durant cette fiction.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : La famille.

.

Sam pouvait sentir l'anxiété monter chez sa compagne, elle stressait de rencontrer autant de personnes en une seule fois alors qu'elle avait toujours vécu une vie de solitude. Sam, sentant son malaise, vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter un peu avant la confrontation. Il savait qu'elle était une femme forte et qu'elle ferait face à cette nouvelle épreuve comme toujours. Car oui pour elle c'était une épreuve de rencontrer autant de personnes sachant qu'elles allaient toutes le jugé pour savoir si oui ou non elle avait sa place dans la meute.

Leah gare enfin la voiture et Émily sort avec soulagement de la voiture, elle ne semble pas aimer ce moyen de locomotion. Sam lui prend la main et se dirige directement vers le feu de camp sans attendre Leah, qui suit derrière. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé et parlait, rigolant et mangeant tous ensemble. Ils sont donc les derniers à arriver. Jacob vient vers eux pour les accueillir.

« Salut Sam, bienvenu a toi Kaya ! Je suis heureux d'enfin de rencontrer. Sourit-il voulant faire passer tout son charme dans ce sourire.

\- Salut. Réponds elle de façon égale ne tenant pas compte de l'attitude de Jacob.

\- Tout le monde vous attend, vous pouvez venir et on verra pour se présenter tous auprès de toi Kaya. Dit-il un peu vexé qu'elle l'ait snobé. »

On pouvait entendre le rire de Sam, heureux de voir que sa compagne ne semblait tenir aucun compte des autres mâles autour d'elle, ne fixant son regard que dans le sien. Une fois devant le feu, tout le monde se réunit et arrête de parler pour laisser la parole à Bill. Emily reste caché en retrait derrière Sam, ne voulant pas faire face à ces mâles, elle était intimidée par leur prestance.

« Bienvenus dans ce nouveau feu de camp, réunissant tous les membres de la meute, ancienne génération ou nouvelle. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, car notre cher Alpha a trouvé son imprégné... Déclare-t-il solennellement. Il semble qu'elle ait vécu pratiquement la totalité de sa vie sous forme de louve. Elle ne connaît donc pas encore les règles qui régissent le monde humain. Elle a aussi encore des difficultés pour parler, mais sait très bien comprendre ce qu'on lui dit. Sam veux-tu prendre la parole ? Demande-t-il enfin.

\- Oui. Je viens donc auprès de vous, vous présentez ma compagne en espérant qu'elle sera acceptée par la meute. En effet elle est aussi capable de se transformer en louve tout comme Leah. Elle a pu redevenir humaine suite à une blessure produite par un vampire lors d'une attaque de vampire. Elle était aux côtés de Leah, et l'a protégé comme elle pouvait en attendant notre venue pour les aider. Or elle fit projeter contre un arbre qui lui causa de nombreuses blessures et la douleur l'a fait reprendre forme humaine. Explique-t-il d'une voix sans émotion, ne voulant pas transmettre la douleur de ses souvenirs pour lui.

\- Un comportement d'une louve digne de son Alpha ! Intervint Harry Clearwater. peut-on la voir ? Demande-t-il a Sam mais s'adressant indirectement à sa compagne encore cacher derrière lui.

\- Kaya ? Veux-tu bien leur faire face ? Lui demande-t-il tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Oui. Répond-elle avec toute l'assurance qu'elle pouvait avoir. »

Sa réponse en fit sourire plus d'un. Sam s'écarta doucement et là, tous purent entendre une exclamation provenir des anciens. Harry Clearwater, grand-père de Leah et Set, semblait choqué par la vision que donnait la compagne de l'. Beaucoup semblaient paniquer par cette réaction qui semblait pour le moins inattendue, dont Sam qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Émily. Et elle, elle semblait vouloir qu'une chose, partir et fuir toutes ces personnes qui la rendaient mal alaise.

« Harry ? Intervint Bill, voulant savoir la raison de cette réaction. »

Harry Clearwater semblait très mal, en état de choc face à la compagne de Sam. Il la fixait sans pouvoir détourner son regard d'elle, et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Était-ce vraiment elle ?

« Emily... ? Chuchote-il tout en gardant son regard fixé dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Harry ? Demande Leah qui c'était rapprocher de lui entre-temps.

\- Es ce vraiment toi Émily ? Chuchote-il de nouveau en s'adressant toujours à la jeune fille.

\- Tu la connais Harry ? Intervient Sam étant hagard.

\- Oui, c'est ma nièce, la cousine de Leah que nous croyions morte avec tout son clan. Répond-il enfin. »

Emily regardait tout le monde autour d'elle, elle sentait tous leurs regards poser sur elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. La cousine de Leah ? Cela veut-il dire qu'elle faisait partie de la famille ? Qu'elle savait qui elle était ? Mais... Sa famille et son clan étaient tous morts ?! Cela veut dire que les rêves sanglant qu'elle faisait souvent étaient en fait des souvenirs ?

Elle semble perdue, et Sam qui se trouve à ses côtés, essaie de lui parler pour captiver son attention, mais elle est totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Ma cousine ? Intervient à son tour Leah. Elle fait donc partie de notre famille ?

\- Oui Leah. Lui répond-il.

\- Je suis tellement contente Ka... Je veux dire Émily ! S'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras ce qui lui fit reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Famille ? Demande-t-elle à son tour.

\- Oui ma douce, tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant. Chuchote Sam dans l'oreille de sa compagne. Et on en construira une à notre tour ma chérie. »

Il passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux, lui prodiguant dans cette caresse de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Et c'est comme si une barrière venant de se rompre au fond d'elle et elle se mit à pleurer, enfin. Elle libéra toute sa souffrance, sa douleur d'avoir été seule, abandonné, effrayé depuis toujours, depuis qu'elle était enfant. Personne ne s'est occupé d'elle, elle a vécu les choses seule comme les combats, la faim, la chasse, les peurs de l'orage, toutes les phases de la vie où l'on a besoin de ses parents ou mais, elle, elle l'a vécu seule.

Tous les membres de la meute se rapprochent doucement du couple et de Leah, pour montrer leur soutien face à la souffrance de la mère de la meute. Car oui en tant que compagne de l'Alpha, elle devient la « mère » de la meute. Emily se tourne doucement vers Harry Clearwater, hésitante face à lui, mais ses doutes sont vite effacés car il la prend directement dans ses bras. Ce fut un grand moment d'émotion autant pour ceux qui le vivaient que pour ceux qui le voyaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, on pouvait voir Émily discuter comme elle le pouvait avec son oncle et sa cousine, elle avait rencontré aussi son jeune cousin Seth. Le sourire ne quittait pus ses lèvres, et Sam était rassuré face à ce tableau. Sa compagne avait enfin trouvé sa place dans sa nouvelle famille, avait retrouvé par la même occasion une partie de son ancienne famille, pour se réunir dans un avenir qui s'annonçait radieux pour tous.

Une fois minuit passé, plusieurs personnes décidèrent de rentrer chez eux pour aller se coucher. Harry Clearwater avait proposé à Émily si elle voulait venir s'installer chez eux à partir de maintenant, mais elle avait dit non, lui expliquant qu'elle voulait rester aux côtés de Sam, ce qu'il comprit tout naturellement malgré une pointe de déception.

À la maison, Sam la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre à pas de course. Elle riait, vivant un moment d'euphorie après une si belle soirée. Il la posa délicatement dans le lit pour se coucher tout contre elle. Il lui ravit ses lèvres, pour un baiser brûlant. Il sentait le désir monter en elle, son odeur le faisait chavirer et lui faire perdre la tête. Mais il savait qu'il devait se retenir avec elle. Il arrêta donc tout avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible.

« Il faut aller doucement ma douce, je ne veux pas te brusquer. Lui explique-t-il tout en la serrant contre lui.

\- Non ! S'exclame-t-elle en surprenant son compagnon.

\- Comment ça non ? Dit-il intriguer par le comportement de sa compagne.

\- Non, je ne veux pas... arrêter ! Je... Elle ne trouve pas le mot et l'embrase donc en espérant faire passer ce qu'elle ressent par ce geste.

\- Je t'aime . C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Sourit-il avec douceur.

\- Oui ! Je veux être à toi ! Je t'aime ! S'exclame-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma douce, mais je ne veux pas profiter de toi, tu ne connais pas encore bien ta condition humaine et je ne voudrais pas en profiter alors que tu n'es pas encore consciente de ce que tu es. Lui explique-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Les loups aussi ont... désir... Dit-elle timidement en détournant le regard.

\- Hein ? Est-il choqué. Veux-tu dire que tu as ressenti du désir pour moi quand tu étais encore une louve ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui... Les loups de mon ancienne meute... avaient désir, et... le faisaient... Donc je connais ! Reprend-elle du courage à la fin de sa phrase mais une fois l'avoir regardé dans les yeux sa gêne revient et elle détourne de nouveau le regard.

\- Regarde- moi ma douce. Dit-il tout en lui faisant tourner la tête en la tenant par le menton. Je t'aime et je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais j'ai toujours des doutes...

\- Tu n'as pas... désir pour moi ? L'interroge-t-elle avec une voix où l'on sentait sa détresse.

\- Si si bien sûr ma douce, j'ai tellement envie de toi, à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit ! S'exclame-t-il, voulant la convaincre, mais une fois avoir dit ça, Émily se jette sur ses lèvres. »

Elle monte à califourchon sur lui, voulant prendre les rênes de la situation voyant très bien que son compagnon ne ferait rien pour remédier à sa frustration. Elle l'embrasse donc chaudement, tout en le caressant tout le long de son corps. Elle agrippe ses hanches pour se frotter tout contre lui, voulant lui prouver par ce geste qu'elle avait absolument envie de lui, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour éteindre se feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps il la fit basculer pour être finalement au-dessus d'elle. Il sent le sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de sa compagne et il comprend qu'il s'est bien fait avoir. Il sourit donc diaboliquement, lui réservant pour la suite la plus douce des souffrances. Il lui enleva donc le haut pour commencer tout en ne quittant pas ses lèvres et ses doux baisés.

Une de ses mains monte doucement vers son ventre pour aller toujours plus loin vers le haut tandis que la deuxième agrippait fortement sa hanche pour la plaquer tout contre lui pour bien lui faire sentir la force de son désir. Il lui attrape enfin son sein à pleine main, ne voulant pas faire dans la dentelle sachant très bien que sa compagne ne voulait pas ça dans la douceur, c'était une femme faite pour la passion.

Il lui titilla la pointe de son sein tout en glissant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour terminer dans son cou lui lécha, mordillant et embrassant celui-ci. Elle perdait la tête avec tout ce désir qui la submergeait, elle était au supplice et elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas l'arrêter dans son lancer. IL lui enleva donc le bas, pour qu'elle ne se retrouve qu'en sous-vêtement devant lui.

Il prit un temps pour la contempler à loisir avant de se jeter sur sa poitrine pour la prendre en bouche. Tandis que sa bouche s'occupait d'un téton, sa main s'occupait de l'autre. Mais où se trouvait l'autre main me direz-vous ? Mais en bas, dans le but de lui faire toujours dans l'optique qu'elle perde la tête de plus en plus.

Tout se passa très vite, Émily en voulant toujours plus, prit l'initiative d'enlever des vêtements à son compagnon. Elle le vit enfin nu, sentant sa peau tout contre la sienne, et pouvant sentir son odeur à plein poumon. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le collant contre elle, et écartant instinctivement les jambes à sa venue. Sam pouvait sentir qu'elle était prête pour lui mais étant vierge il préférait la préparer pour sa venue.

Il inséra donc un doigt puis deux en elle, tout en regardant bien sa compagne, cherchant la moindre nuance de douleur dans ses yeux. Mais il n'y vit que de l'amour pur lui étant adressé, avec un désir au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Il ne chercha donc pas plus loin, et vint délicatement vers son entré pour y rentrer.

« Es-tu sûr ma douce ? Lui demande-t-il encore au bord de l'explosion.

\- Oui Sam, prend moi ! S'exclame-t-elle les yeux fermer tout en se cambrant contre lui.

\- Ah... Emily... Gémit-il sous cette vision qui le fit presque basculer. »

Il rentra donc doucement en elle, faisant bien attention à lui faire ressentir le moins de douleur possible dans son ascension. Une fois au fond d'elle, il se stoppa pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à lui.

« Ah ma douce... Tu es si étroite ! Gémit-il de nouveau, collant son front contre le sien.

\- Sam... Dit elle en bougeant du bassin. Je t'aime... Lui chuchote-t-elle a l'oreille.

\- Emily... Murmure-t-il a son tour avant de reprendre les va et vient. »

Il but tout au fond d'elle, et il pouvait entendre à chaque fois ses petits cris qui le rendaient fou. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps en elle, tellement elle pouvait être étroite et chaude, alors il vint titiller doucement son clitoris de ses doigts tout en prenant la pointe d'un de ces tétons entre ses dents.

« Oui ma chérie, oui... viens pour moi ma douce... Il encourae-t-il tout en accélérant en elle.

\- SAM... Cria-t-elle en jouissant enfin, et le sentant jouir à son tour en elle. »

Il retomba sur elle, tout deux essoufflé et comblé. Emily avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, montrant qu'elle avait apprécié le moment et qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, recommencer. Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, observant la douceur de la nuit claire s'écouler devant elle, et la lune qui l'appelait doucement, voulant jouer de nouveau avec elle.

Sam sentit que quelque chose avait attiré l'attention de sa compagne et tourna à son tour le regard vers la fenêtre pour ainsi voir la lune devant lui. Il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait et décida donc de l'emmener dehors. Il la souleva dans ses bras, toujours nu l'un comme l'autre pour aller dehors.

« Ma douce, visualise ta louve en toi, vois son image, ressens sa présence et appelle là. Calque son image sur la tienne et tu pourras ainsi te transformer en louve. Lui explique-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'aime. Sourit elle avant de s'exécuter dans ce qu'il lui a expliqué. »

IL fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en loups tous les deux. Elle lui sauta dessus, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa forme de louve, et le taquina un peu en lui mordant l'oreille. Il lui mordilla donc la queue doucement, se prêtant au jeu.

On pouvait donc entendre deux loups jouer dans la nuit, se courir après pour se retrouver et prononcer leur amour sous les lueurs de la lune.

Sam était encore devant la salle d'hôpital attendant les nouvelles de sa femme. Cela faisait bien six heures qu'elle était dans cette chambre. Fallait croire que c'était long de mettre un petit louveteau au monde. Il se trouvait qu'Émily avait des difficultés lors de l'accouchement et ils avaient dû faire sortir Sam de la chambre. Il se retrouvait donc dehors attendant des nouvelles de sa femme, l'angoisse montant en lui. Une infirmière sortit enfin de la chambre pour se diriger vers lui.

« Vous avez des nouvelles .! Angoissa t il.

\- Oui monsieur, tout va bien votre femme et votre bébé vous attendent dans la chambre. Sourit elle.

\- Merci ! S'écrit-il déjà en route pour rejoindre sa femme. »

Quand il entra, il put la voir, si belle tenant son enfant dans ses bras. Il la rejoint et lui embrassa doucement le front avant de tourner son regard vers son bébé.

« C'est... ? Interroge-t-il Émily.

\- Une fille. Sourit elle, les yeux remplis de bonheur.

\- Une fille... Répète-t-il en chuchotant. Une fille ! J'ai une fille ! S'écrit-il enfin, prenant compte de la nouvelle.

\- Oui mon chéri, elle est très belle et a tes yeux. Dit elle avec bonheur tout en tendant sa petite fille vers Sam pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour toi... Murmure-t-il avec émotion tout en donnant son doigt à la petite main de sa fille. Je suis ton papa et je t'aime très fort. »

Emily qui regardait la scène en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sam pouvait être tellement sensible derrière cette carapace qu'il maintenait devant tout le monde. Mais seule elle avait le pouvoir de le voir sous cette facette.

« Je vous aime. Dit-il en s'adressant aux deux femmes de sa vie. »

.

Fin.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. La prochaine fiction que je vais écrire ne sera pas sur twilight cette fois mais sur du Harry Potter, avec un couple Tom/Voldemort et une OC^^, j'espère retrouver quelque lecteur dans cette fiction et qu'elle vous plaira ! gros bisous à vous et encore merci de vos encouragements qui m'aide beaucoup.**


End file.
